A Surprise
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Growing up in the Jedi Temple was hard work but rewarding - Keneisha had learned honor, loyalty, restraint and had even made friends along the way with the other Padawans. But Anakin? Oh, Anakin was something different to her entirely. But not because he was the Chosen One. No, he made her feel things - things she shouldn't. Not that he felt the same for her...or did he? One-shot.


**Setting:** Coruscant, Prior-AOTC

I stuck my tongue out the side of my mouth in an attempt to focus as I swung my purple lightsaber towards my opponent. He deflected it perfectly though. After all, this _was_ Anakin we were talking about. That familiar smirk lit up his face and I rolled my chocolate-brown eyes in annoyance. He did this on purpose. Ever since we began training as kids at the Temple, he'd never let me win.

He _claimed_ it was because he was the Chosen One and couldn't help that he had "amazing" abilities. _I_ claimed it was because he was cocky and a sore loser. Now honestly, who do you think was right on this? I swung my saber again and once more, Anakin deflected the blow. I huffed loudly and he just laughed.

"What's wrong, Keneisha?" he asked, stifling another laugh, "Don't like losing?"

"Oh, grow up, Ani! Winning isn't everything, you know," I sniffed, switching off my lightsaber just as he did the same.

He grinned, making butterflies erupt in my stomach but I ignored them. Walking away, I heard him run after me. He swung an arm across my shoulders and I sighed, glancing up at him.

"What do you want now?" I whined, his blue eyes boring into mine.

"I have a surprise for you," he smiled and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Really?" I asked, unbelieving, "What is it?"

He tsked, wagging a finger at me before grabbing my hand in his. Pulling me along after him wordlessly, he dragged me through the many halls of the Jedi Temple. Other Padawans sent us strange looks as we walked until finally, we came upon a secluded balcony overlooking the city lights. I smiled as he let go of my and walked up to the railing, resting my tanned-arms on the cool metal.

"I always _did_ love all of the pretty lights...even if I _have_ lived here all my life..." I said, trailing off as the skyscrapers and speeding vehicles zipped by, mesmerizing me.

"Well...you weren't always a city girl," Anakin reminded, coming to lean on the railing next to me.

I nodded, remembering when Master Windu brought me here after one of his missions. I was originally from a small planet called Corelllia. It wasn't much but it had been home. I didn't really remember that much of it though...I was so young - only 2 - when I arrived here. My only memories of it at all were the smiling face of a kind woman who I could only assume had been my mother and the cool feel of the water on my toes. A hand resting on my shoulder brought me out of my reverie and I glanced up into cerulean-blue eyes filled with concern.

"Hey...I'm...sorry I brought it up," Anakin apologized, feeling slightly remorseful for reminding me of what I'd lost.

I shot him a small sad smile, shrugging.

"It's alright...we've all lost things," I replied, brushing a strand of my wavy, dark brown hair out of my eyes.

Anakin nodded in agreement, dropping the subject. Silence ensued then and the only sound to be heard was the honking of speeders and sound of the advertisement holograms displayed on the sides of towering buildings.

"So why'd you bring me out here? What was my surprise?" I teased then, breaking the silence.

He laughed, biting his lip briefly before glancing down at the railing. Lifting up his shoulder slightly, he shrugged and shook his head.

"I...never mind, it doesn't matter..." he trailed off.

Reaching up my hand, I rested on his broad shoulder, forcing him to look up at me.

"What's wrong, Ani?" I asked, slightly worried at the change in his behavior.

His fingers lifted up to my face slowly then and he traced the outline of my jaw before sliding down to my lips. Shivers went up my spine and his blue orbs shot to my brown ones again. Ever so slowly, he leaned in and his lips pressed to mine. They were soft and not at all what I'd expected. Although I guess I had never really expected this at all. I'd always had a crush on Anakin.

I knew it was forbidden, against the Jedi Code and all that we stood for. But...but Anakin had always meant so much to me...and I couldn't just wish that away. And why would i want to? His lips were smooth and gentle as they glided across mine. I deepened the kiss and his hands found my waist, fingers holding onto me tightly. I cupped his face in my hands and this time, felt _him_ shiver under my touch.

Over and over, I kissed him. And in that moment, I didn't care if it was wrong... I loved Anakin Skywalker...and that's all that mattered.


End file.
